


Dame un Beso y te daré un Dulce

by JenJenStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJenStyle/pseuds/JenJenStyle
Summary: Una golosina por un beso. Esa es la tradición en Argentina donde cualquier persona puede darle un dulce a otra persona y este puede responderle con un beso si quiere. Fácil y directo.O eso penso Yuri cuando encontro el post en Tumblr, ahora su única misión es encontrar el dulce perfecto para su crush. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan malo puede ser pedirle a Viktor que lo ayudará a comprar dulces?Déjame decirte: Mucho.





	Dame un Beso y te daré un Dulce

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ya publicado en Yuri on Ice Amino y Wattpad. Este fanfic fue creado para un concurso en YOIA pero tarde mucho en publicarlo en esta página.

─ Viktor, eres un idiota. ─ dijo Yuri mientras tomaba una de las paletas de caramelo de la gran pila de dulces en frente de él.

Tan sólo unas horas antes ambos rusos se encontraban en su “pequeña” compra de dulces. Todo había sido idea del pequeño ruso, quién quería encontrar un dulce adecuado para su ‘persona especial’ su plan inicial era ir solo, comprar un par de bolsas de dulces y salir de forma triunfante. Pero la idea de ser reconocido haciendo tal acto le causará náuseas, no quería que nadie se enterara y arruinara su gran e importante imagen. A veces deseaba tener algún tipo de disfraz y ser su álter-ego para realizar algunas cosas, sin embargo no lo tenía y así realizó una de las decisiones más estúpidas de su vida. Invitar a Víctor.

Las cosas se dieron muy relajantes e incluso tranquilas al principio ─ lo cual era sorprendente. ─ Sin embargo, porque Yuri tuvo la idea de invitar a Viktor, dicho hombre enloqueció de la nada, tomando todos los dulces con apariencia romántica, ambos terminaron con su carrito de compras lleno hasta el tope.  Eran por lo menos cuarenta o cincuenta bolsas gigantes, suficientes para dar en Halloween por cinco o seis años. Desde barras de chocolate amargo, paletas en forma de corazón y chicles, hasta snickers, dulces exóticos y kit kats. Todo era un gran desastre.

─ ¡Entre en pánico! ─ Víctor exclamó, tomando una barra de chocolate. ─ Nadie me dijo que comprar dulces era tan difícil.

─ No, nadie me dijo que traer tu trasero a una tienda de dulces sería tan malditamente estúpido. ─ dijo el rubio, fingiendo estar más enojado de lo que realmente estaba cuando, en realidad, estaba disfrutando de la proposición de Victor para “examinar” todos los dulces. No le importaba si sus dientes se volvían amarillos y feos.

─ Creo que las barras de chocolate amargo son las mejores. ─ comentó Víctor.

─ No, las de chocolate blanco. ─ dijo Yuri. ─ ¿Realmente vamos a probar todos los dulces?

─ ¿Tienes algún problema?

─ No. Espera, ¿nos hará daño?

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién ha muerto a causa de dulces?

 

《》《》《》《》《》

 

El resultado final fue la clase de resultado que sólo se podía obtener si Víctor estaba presente. Yuri optó por una paleta gigante de bombón con chocolate, mientras que Víctor escogió el chocolate amargo. ─ ¡Es tan amargo como tú, Yuri! ─ había dicho el mayor, ganándose una bofetada del mencionado. El suelo estaba lleno de demasiadas envolturas de dulces, y, cuando ambos intentaron levantarse, fueron sorprendidos por un gran dolor en sus estómagos seguido de un pequeño mareo.

─ ¡¿Qué carajos?! ─ exclamó el joven mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá ─ Viktor, pedazo de inútil, ¡¿acaso les pusiste alcohol a los dulces?!

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ─ exclamó el mayor mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. ─ Creo que nuestros estómagos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta azúcar. Ugh, siento que voy a vomitar.

─ ¡Pero no en mis Converse, idiota!

 

《》《》《》《》《》

 

─ Victor.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Si hoy muero, me asegurare de que mueras aún más calvo de lo que ya eres. Y no bromeo, te prometo que tomaré tu cuerpo y arrancaré cada maldito pelo de tus poros.

Victor sonrío nerviosamente mientras se alejaba del rubio unos cuantos centímetros. Ambos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá, esperando por Yuuri y sus vendidas medicinas mientras comían un poco de chocolate.

─ Esto no es tan malo, ¿no? Quiero decir, encontramos el dulce indicado y ahora solo tenemos que esperar a pedir nuestro beso a cambio. ─ dijo Victor.

─ Tal vez, pero me siento mareado y creo que voy a morir. De todas formas, ¿qué día es hoy?

─ Hoy es primero de Julio.

Instantáneamente los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par. Sus puños se cerraron y lanzó un grito mientras se abalanza contra Víctor, antes de que la puerta del apartamento se abriera y dos personas entraran.

─ ¡Victor te voy a matar! ─ gritaba el rubio.

─ ¡No! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ─ grito Viktor en una voz muy poco masculina.

─ ¡Callate bola de envejecimiento!

Por otro lado, las dos nuevas personas se limitaron a mirarlos desde la distancia. Otabek tenía un semblante neutral y serio, mientras que Yuuri se encontraba nerviosamente mirando la escena.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te voy a matar! ─ exclamó una vez más el rubio mientras tomaba la lámpara que se encontraba encima de una mesita.

─ ¡Alto! ─ interrumpió Yuuri, corriendo hacía el menor y quitándole la lámpara. ─ ¡Yuri! ¡¿Que nadie te enseño a no matar a las personas con lámparas?!

─ Si, ¡más nadie me enseñó a no matar a un idiota con una! ─ dijo y tomó la lámpara otra vez, pegandole al calvo con ella. ─ ¡Y se lo merece! No solo hizo que nos enfermamos, ¡también vomitó encima de mis Converse!

Yuuri suspiro pesadamente. Lidiar con esos dos era casi imposible. Yuri era demasiado terco y asesino, y Víctor era… Bueno, él era como un niño pequeño. Pero calvo. Con otro suspiro, Yuuri hizo su camino hacia la mesita de la sala en donde se encontraban cientos, por no decir miles, de envolturas de dulces. En el suelo se encontraban otras decenas de bolsas llenas de dulces.

─ Viktor, ¿pero que rayos paso aquí? ─ preguntó.

─ ¡Yuri y yo hemos roto el Record Guiness! ─ anunció el campeón sonriendo mientras miraba su celular.

─ ¡No bromes!¡¿Enserio?! ─ exclamó Yuri mientras se lanzaba en contra del mayor para mirar el celular, y no golpearlo.

─ ¡Si! Lo hicimos como por veinte dulces. ─ aquello hizo que el menor soltara un pequeño gritillo de triunfo. ─ Pero como no había juez y no tenemos ninguna prueba de ello no aparecemos con el récord.

Las expresiones de Yuri se tornaron oscuras otra vez, y una vez más intentó estrangular a Víctor para acabar con su miserable vida. Sin embargo, fue su mejor amigo ─ el cual NO era su más grande crush en sus quince años de vida ─ quien lo detuvo de cometer un asesinato a mano armada ─ si es que un asesinato con una lámpara se podía considerar como asesinato a mano armada.

─ ¿Con que fue asesinado?. ─ preguntaría la policía.

─ Con una lámpara. ─ dirían ellos.

Otabek rodeo al menor con su brazo, mientras evitaba que se moviera más cerca del descolorido, Yuuri se encontraba consolando al temeroso Victor.

─ Yuri, no. ─ dijo este aún con su semblante serio.

─ Pero─ fue interrumpido por la mirada de su amigo. Diablos, ¿cómo es que alguien tan apuesto puede dar tanto miedo? ─ Esta bien. ─ dijo y cruzó sus brazos.

─ Bien, ─ dijo Yuuri. ─ ahora necesito que ambos vayan a una habitación y se recuesten en la cama. ─ ordenó.

Viktor, de alguna forma, logró pararse en sus pies para caminar hacía su habitación. Sin embargo, fue el peso de Yuri quién lo hizo caer una vez más al suelo.

─ ¡¿Yurio?!

El mencionado solo se agarró más fuerte del mayor como un koala.

─ No tengo las fuerzas para caminar, y tu eres el culpable de este terrible problema. ─ explicó de forma indiferente mientras tomaba uno de los dulces.

─ ¡Yurio! ¡No puedes seguir comiendo más dulces! ─ exclamó Yuuri.

─ ¡Pero el calvo de esta comiendo un bombón! ─ dijo el menor mientras volteaba la cabeza de su caballo para que Yuuri viera que, en efecto, este se estaba devorando un enorme bombón.

Yuuri suspiro fuertemente, esto iba a ser difícil. Por otro lado, Otabek se limitó a reír suavemente…. Y grabar todo con su celular.

 

《》《》《》《》《》

 

Yuri suspiro profundamente mientras se revolcaba en la cama, sus ojos aún se sentían pesados gracias a la medicina que Yuuri les había administrado a él y a Víctor, quién había tenido que ser perseguido por Yuuri y Otabek por todo el apartamento hasta finalmente haber sido capturado y obligado a tomar dicho medicamento.

─ ¡Esa cosa es del diablo! ─ había dicho mientras daba patadas hacia los individuos.

Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, su estómago aún daba pequeñas punzadas de dolor de vez en cuando. El apartamento se encontraba enterrado en el silencio, el único sonido que podía percibir era el de su propio respirar.

─ ¿Te encuentras mejor, Yuri? ─ dijo una voz a un costado de la cama. Yuri, instintivamente, tomó la lámpara que se encontraba al lado de la cama y la lanzó al desconocido individuo.

Milagrosamente, y gracias a Dios, Otabek pudo esquivar dicho objeto. Salvándose de una contusión o la mismísima muerte. Por su parte, el menor se dedicó a mirarlo con los ojos abierto. Dios santo de la playa, ¡casi asesina a su mejor amigo!

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosa. Definitivamente debería de dejar ese mal hábito de lanzar cosas a todas las personas que lo asustan antes de que alguien salga herido gravemente.

─ Tomaré eso como un si. ─ dijo el mayor mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Yuri se dejó caer en esta mientras gruñía.

─ Siento que voy a morir.

─ Casi morías. Ya sea de un dolor de estómago o de un shock de azúcar. ─ dijo este dejando escapar una pequeña risita la cual fue contagia al rubio.

Un silencio se incorporó en la habitación, en el cual Yuri trataba de comprender qué era lo que había pasado y muy pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todo su plan se había ido al traste una vez más. Nada esto estaba planeado, desde un principio sabía que algunas de sus decisiones eran algo cuestionables pero jamás se imaginó tal atrocidad como consecuencia. Quiero decir, el dicho festival ni siquiera era de su país y dudaba profundamente que Otabek supiera de este. Es más, dudaba que Víctor supiera de lo que se trata incluso después de que Yuri se lo había explicado.

Decir que aquel día era terrible era algo muy pequeño que decir. Todo ese dia habia sido una pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzos que no dieron frutos positivos de ninguna maner. Y que en su lugar fue bienvenido con desgracias, Yuri no quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si aquel día hubiera sido San Valentín. Sin embargo todo no era culpa de su mala suerte, él también había sido un poco desprevenido al no tener por lo menos un pequeño plan de apoyo o realizar las decisiones correcta.

Un rubor hizo su camino desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, esta vez de vergüenza por aquella hazaña. Dios, ni siquiera tenía que hacer aquello para confesarse pero de alguna forma le había resultado como una buena idea cuando leyó de ello apenas el dia anterior. Tal vez ni siquiera tuviera que excusarse por sus acciones y podía decir que solo tenía ganas de comprar algunos dulces y todo se salió de control. Si, aquello sería mejor que explicar todo lo demás, era mentir pero era necesario después de tanta humillación.

─ Entonces, ¿me dirás porque tu y Víctor decidieron que era buena idea comerse suficientes dulces como para estar en los records Guiness y morir en el intento? ¿o prefieres que Víctor explique todo? ─ preguntó su amigo. Yuri, por instinto, dio un pequeño saltito sobre la cama. La verdad era que decir la verdad iba a ser muy embarazoso, pero el tener que escuchar a Víctor explicando la situación de por lo menos diez tonos de rosa por demás no era la mejor de las opciones.

Yuri suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche de la habitación donde se encontraba una paleta de bombón, la que él había tomado y protegido cuando Yuuri trato de quitarsela. Suspirando fuertemente, se incorporó en la cama y estiro su brazo para alcanzar dicho dulce el cual tomó entre sus manos.

Suspiró una vez más.

─ Esto va a sonar muy estúpido, ─ comenzó. ─ no. Esto va a sonar más que estúpido. Yo umm… Puede que haya visto un post en Tumblr sobre un pequeño día festivo en un país extranjero. ─ explico. ─ Este día festivo trataba sobre dulces y besos. Quiero decir, la temática era darle un dulce a una persona y esta te tendria que dar un beso. Obviamente la persona también se puede negar pero… No lo sé, simplemente decidí que sería algo bueno. ─ los siguientes momentos fueron invadidos con un silencio incomodo, el aire se sentía tan malditamente vergonzoso y Yuri no para de mirar el dulce que sostenía.

Otabek claro su garganta.

─ Entonces, ¿te le querías declarar a alguna persona?

Yuri asintió y suspiró una vez más.

─ Así es, pero no quería ir solo a una tienda de dulces y tener que escoger alguno. Así que le pedí a Víctor que me acompañara pero… Supongo que nada salió bien, jamás pensé que Víctor podría convencerme de comer todos esos dulces. No es como si me hubiera resistido mucho pero alguien tenía que ser el adulto responsable. ─ Yuri bufo y frunció el ceño. ¿A quien engañaba? La culpa no solo recaía en Victor si no también en el, quien ya era lo suficientemente grande como para poder decir sí y no a sus caprichos de niño pequeño. ─ Bueno, no es todo culpa de Victor. Yo también fui muy inmaduro.

El silencio se extendió por unos cuantos minutos, Yuri podía sentir como la atmósfera cambiaba dramáticamente en el aire.

─ Y, ¿a quién piensas dárselo? ─ fue lo primero que dijo su amigo. Yuri, sorprendido, levantó su mirada para poder ver al pelinegro. ¿Acaso no se iba a burlar de él por ser un maldito empalagoso?

Sin embargo, aquel detalle no importaba demasiado. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a resolver aquella respuesta? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisas nerviosa, la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de si mentir, huir o decir la verdad. La segunda opción se sentía tan tentadora.

Pero mentir no eres bueno, o en parte. Aveces es mejor mentir que dejar que todo caiga al abismo, pero al mismo tiempo sabes que no importa cuanto luches, la verdad siempre vendría a joder. Ni siquiera sabía porque hacía tanto revuelo por un simple crush, tal vez era porque era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas. O tal vez porque simplemente este no se trataba de una persona random que solía ver a lo lejos.

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber? ─preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros.

─ ¿No le vas a contar a tu amigo quien es esa persona que te gusta?

Okay, tal vez huir en este momento fuese la mejor de sus opciones. Si, pero…

Joder, esto no iba a ser como esas estúpidas historias de amor. ¿Desde cuando era un maldito niñata con miedo a decir lo que piensa? No, Yuri no permitiría que un rechazo fuera tan vergonzoso o que una aceptación fuera tan empalagosa.

A la mierda con todo. Yuri no iba a permitir ser rodeado por los estúpidos clichés, y más por ser pequeño. Así que, en lugar de huir, levantó su mirada hacia su mejor amigo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

─ A ti. ─ respondió y no pudo aguantar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Al parecer, declararse no era ese tipo de angustia que muchos sentían. No cuando simplemente tienes el valor suficiente.

Por otro lado, los ojos de Otabek se abrieron en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosa. Yuri no sentía algún tipo de lamento por nada en el mundo, lo hecho estaba hecho y era estúpido sentir miedo por tus decisiones ya hechas. El futuro era más aterrador que el pasado.

─ Oh. ─ fue lo que recibió en respuesta y si Yuri no se hubiera sentido tan bien consigo mismo en ese momento, era un hecho que lo habría golpeado en la cara. ─ ¿Y no piensas darmelo?

Eso si que tomo a Yuri por sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas porque, genial, nada mejor que aquellas palabras para sus oídos. Nada mejor que una confesión sin las mejillas rojas, palabras vergonzosas y ojos de enamorado. No, porque ellos no necesitaban todas esas cosas para que sus sentimientos fueran intensos. Los dos se entendían con pocas palabras.

Con la confianza más grande del mundo, tomó el dulce que había caído en su regazo y se lo entregó a Otabek.

─ ¿Acaso tendré mi recompensa por este dulce?

Y al final, si la tuvo.

 

《》《》《》《》《》

 

Horas después, llenos de dulces y besos, ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación. La noche ya había caído y su amigo, al igual que él, tenían que irse a sus respectivas casas. Yuri camino hacia la habitación de Víctor para decirle que se marchará y que no se asustara si no lo encontraba a la mañana siguiente (la última vez que lo había hecho Víctor terminó hablándole a la policía y alegando que los aliens le habían raptado).

─ Hey, ¿qué están haciendo? ─ pregunto el rubio fuertemente a través de la puerta, una botella de chocolate liquido vacía se encontraba tirado en el pasillo.

El sonido de la cama crujiendo, las sábanas moviéndose y un “¡shush!” pudo ser escuchado antes de que Víctor gritar:

─ ¡Jugamos al Twister! ─ Yuri se tomó unos segundos para analizar sus palabras. Tiempo después entendió la pequeña indirecta.

─ ¡Malditos pervertidos! ─ gritó con disgusto. Otabek soltó una risa ante su comportamiento infantil e inocente.

¿Quién diría que invitar a Víctor iba a tener tan buenos resultados?


End file.
